After New Earth
by TheVulcanPrincess
Summary: Captain Janeway asks Tuvok why he returned to New Earth to retrieve her and Chakotay. Set just after the episode Resolutions.


Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit. I don't own the characters, _Star Trek: Voyager_ or the episode _Resolutions_, and I will return them to the J/Cers when I'm done.

A/N: Thanks to Pea Girl for letting me bounce ideas off of her.

* * *

Captain Janeway took a long final look at the house she shared with Chakotay on New Earth. She had been approaching the point of considering it a home when Tuvok contacted them with the cure. She saw her pet monkey come by, and he regarded her with what appeared to be a quizzical expression. She smiled and said, "You can have the house."

She turned to look at Chakotay to see if he had any unfinished business. He nodded to indicate that he was ready to leave. She tapped her commbadge and said, "Janeway to Voyager, two to beam up."

They materialized in the transporter room and were greeted by Tuvok and the Doctor. Tuvok said, "Welcome back, Captain, Commander."

The Doctor pulled out a tricorder and began scanning. He said, "We had better get you to sickbay to get started on treatment right away."

They headed to sickbay and the Doctor administered the antidote. He said, "I would like to keep both of you here for observation for a few days to make sure the antidote works."

Janeway sighed and said, "Alright."

She then turned to Tuvok and said with a wry smile, "It looks like I won't be getting my ship back just yet. Enjoy your last few days as captain, and try not to get into any firefights with the Vidiians before I get out of here."

Tuvok raised his eyebrow and said, "Aye, Captain."

Tuvok then tapped his commbadge and said, "Tuvok to Paris."

"Paris here."

"Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay have safely returned to Voyager. Prepare an away team to beam down to the surface to retrieve the shuttlecraft and other Starfleet technology."

Tom's smile could practically be heard over the com system. "Yes, Sir."

Tuvok left Sickbay and headed to the bridge. At the end of the shift, he stopped by his quarters for a moment before returning to sickbay.

He walked in and saw Janeway and Chakotay eating dinner. Chakotay had a grimace on his face, and Janeway had a smile. She said, "You know, Tuvok, I never thought I would miss leola root stew."

"I am gratified that you are once again able to enjoy Neelix's cooking."

Janeway noticed that Tuvok's hands were behind his back. She said, "What are you hiding there?"

Tuvok moved the item into view and said, "It has been my observation that you do not deal well with confinement, even when it is benevolent. You especially tend to become agitated at prolonged stays in sickbay. I have brought my game of Kal-toh if you and Commander Chakotay would like to pass the time."

Chakotay piped up, "Thank you, Tuvok. That's very thoughtful."

Tuvok left and returned to his quarters to meditate before going to bed. In the morning, he arose and went to the bridge. Ensign Kim stood up and said, "Sir, the shuttle returned 5 minutes ago. They report a successful recovery of all Starfleet property."

"Thank you, Ensign. I will be in the ready room."

Tuvok entered the ready room and began a log entry.

_Acting Captain's Log, Stardate 49692  
_

_Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay are recovering in sickbay. We are still in orbit of the planet where they fell ill, in case the antidote is ineffective. Crew morale has increased markedly._

--End Log--

Tuvok began reading crew reports when the door chimed. He called out, "Enter!"

Captain Janeway walked through the door, and Tuvok immediately rose to his feet. "Captain. I trust that the Doctor has given you a clean bill of health."

"The antidote worked perfectly. The Doctor wanted to keep me longer, just in case, but I deactivated him and snuck out. I was going stir-crazy. Chakotay doesn't like to play Kal-toh."

Tuvok contemplated a response, but merely raised his eyebrow. He addressed the computer, "Computer, transfer all command codes for _USS Voyager_ from Lieutenant Tuvok to Captain Kathryn Janeway. Authorization Tuvok Pi Alpha."

Tuvok then turned to Janeway and said, "I take full responsibility for disobeying your orders. I am prepared to accept the consequences."

Janeway smiled warmly and gestured toward the couch. They sat down, and Janeway said, "I'm not going to reprimand you, but I do have one question for you. Why did you do it?"

Tuvok paused. It was a logical question that deserved an answer. His mind flashed back to a conversation that he had with Kes.

"_Tuvok, they are suffering because of this. Maybe you don't know what it's like."_

_"If you are suggesting that I am not sensitive to the situation, nothing could be further from the truth. I have lost a valued friend. I am not immune to the effects of that loss."_

Tuvok contemplated an evasive answer about crew morale, or not leaving officers behind. However, one look into Janeway's earnest eyes, and he knew that, as a valued friend, she deserved the truth.

"Two years ago, when I got pulled to the Delta Quadrant, I thought I would never again see my family or friends. You came after me. I could not leave you behind on some forgotten world halfway across the galaxy."

A slight tension hung in the air as Janeway digested this revelation. This was the second time on the journey that Tuvok had disobeyed her direct orders, and both times, he gave the same reason. He did it for her.

She should have been upset. She should have lectured him on following orders. On the Vulcan philosophy of the needs of the many outweighing the needs of the few. But she couldn't do it. She was relieved that she didn't have to spend the rest of her life planet-bound with only an angry warrior and a monkey for company.

When she regained the power of speech, she touched Tuvok's arm gently and said simply, "Thank you."


End file.
